A Funeral of Hearts
by thatwriterchick
Summary: Sasuke's life is turned upside-down after he rescues a beautiful sand kunoichi from the clutches of Itachi after her clan was murdered by the Akatsuki. What will happen when she decides to make Konoha her new home?
1. Chapter 1

Crescendo in Anger Part 1

**Crescendo**

I was walking through the woods. I had no idea where I was or where I was going. All I knew was that I needed to get to civilization, and fast. I could feel my many wounds dripping blood and I was amazed that I was still conscious. I was having a hard time concentrating on my search for civilization. I began sing to help keep myself conscious. _I hope the Akatsuki don't find me. I won't be able to fight them like this_.

Suddenly I heard a loud grunt and next thing I knew I was laying on the ground on top of a boy with bluish-black hair. He looked exactly like one of the people who were chasing me, only a lot younger. I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine. I had to get away from him and quickly.

**Sasuke**

My team and I were on our way back to the village after completing a mission helping a farmer that lived just outside the village. Out of all the missions we had had so far, this had been the most boring by far. My thoughts were suddenly broken by the sound of someone walking below me. Thinking it was a rouge ninja or something, I jumped out of the tree, ready to attack.

As I was flying towards my enemy, I realized it's not an enemy, but a severely injured girl about my age. She was bleeding from many deep cuts. I could see shuriken and kunai still sticking out of her body. In a split second, I grabbed her and turned to take the impact on myself. I watched as she turned and looked at me. I saw recognition spread over her face and she began to freak out, her dark purple eyes wide with fright. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't seem to hear me.

"You look just like him! You're going to kill me too! Leave me alone. I can't fight anymore…" her voice faded away and she looked like she was going to faint at any moment. I was confused by what she had said.

"What are you…?" Suddenly a kunai flew out of the trees directly at the girl.

**Crescendo**

The boy grabbed the kunai that was flying at my face. He threw it back to wherever it came from. I realized the boy meant me no harm. A man that looked exactly like the boy who was standing in front of me stepped out of the trees. As I watched the boy throw some shuriken at the man, I suddenly had an idea. "I've got a plan," I told the boy, "Wait for my signal." I did a series hand signs.

"Crescendo jutsu," I said. I took a breath and hit my highest note. It wasn't as loud as it usually was when I did this jutsu because I was almost out of chakra. The man put his hands over his ears, so I nodded to the boy, but he had already moved. He suddenly appeared behind the Akatsuki member. He used a kunai to slit the man's throat.

"You aren't like him," I told him quickly because I could feel my consciousness melting away. Everything went black.

**Sasuke**

I caught the girl before she hit the ground. "We need to get her to the hospital and quickly. She's going to die if we don't," Kakashi said.

"Foolish little brother, did you really think you could defeat me so easily?" His voice echoed from the trees surrounding us.

"ITACHI, YOU BASTARD!!" I screamed, "SHOW YOURSELF!!"

"You will need to become much stronger before you even have a hope of defeating me." Itachi's voice started to grow faint.

"_Leave her. Go after him. This is your chance, so take it!"_ the voice in my head told me.

"_Shut up, Raiden! Leave me alone, damn it! This is hard enough without you throwing in your opinion," _I snapped back at him in my head.

"_You're probably giving up the best chance you'll ever get to take him out! Quit being such an idiot and go find him!"_

"_Well, how am I supposed to take him out? There is no way I'm strong enough yet. There will be other opportunities, I'm sure of it. I am not going to let her die. I don't want her blood on my hands," _with that I picked her up and started to run as fast as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

Crescendo in Anger Part 2 (A Sasuke love Story)

**Crescendo**

I woke up in a room I did not recognize. I looked to the right and saw the boy who tackled me in the woods. "Where am I?" I asked him.

"In the hospital at the Village Hidden in the Leaves," he replied.

"How did I get here?"

"This is where my team and I are from. We brought you here after you passed out. It's amazing that you didn't die. You lost so much blood," he sounded oddly impressed. "You've been unconscious for the past 3 days."

"Oh," was all I could find to say. There were a few minutes of silence.

"How do you know my brother?" he suddenly asked, taking me by surprise, but I didn't show it.

"Your brother?" I asked flatly.

"The man who attacked us in the forest, he is my brother," as he said this, his voice shook so slightly that it was barely perceptible. I sensed something important behind what he said. Perhaps something had happened while I was unconscious.

"Oh. So that was your brother. My clan somehow offended the Akatsuki. They attacked my clan, so I ran away," I made sure my voice sounded even more flat and emotionless than before. After a short pause I continued. "It's not like I was going to die for them after what they did to me!" My voice sounded hard, quiet, deadly, and brimming with hatred, even to me, "I just regret the fact that I couldn't kill my father with my own hands!"

After several more minutes of silence, the boy spoke. "I've got to go. I've got training. The Hokage told me to tell you to go to his office when you can leave the hospital."

"Ok," I said as he turned and started towards the door. I was suddenly in a panic and didn't know why. Maybe I was still shaken up from fighting. I quickly sat up and called out, "Wait!" He turned around. "Thank you for saving my life. I thought I was a goner."

"No problem," he said coldly. I couldn't be sure because I didn't know him, but it seemed like there was something seething under the surface of his cold and calm demeanor.

"Are you going to come back later?" I asked showing more emotion—other than anger—than you had in a long time, since before my grandmother died.

"Probably not," his voice was even colder now.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," his voice hinted at an end of the conversation.

"I'm Crescendo," I told him, even though he hadn't asked.

He turned and walked out the door. "Bye," I muttered quietly and sarcastically.

After Sasuke left, a nurse walked in and checked on me. Then a medical ninja walked in and said that it would probably be best if I stayed one more night. He told me that I had received a lot of internal injuries but they were healing nicely. He said they should be completely healed in the next few days. After he left I felt myself drifting to sleep.

_I was running through a dark and rainy forest as fast as I possibly could. My whole body hurt. I couldn't see or hear anyone following me, but I knew someone was behind me. I looked over my shoulder once more, still trying to convince myself that no one was there. When I looked forward again, there was someone in an Akatsuki cloak standing in front of me. He had black hair and bright red eyes. I pulled out some weapons, as I slid to a graceful stop. I was ready to fight. I flicked a kunai at him, testing the water, as it were. His movement was so fast that it took me a minute to realize that he had dodged my attack._

_I pulled my throwing needles out of my hair and threw them at him. I heard them imbed themselves in a tree as he dodged again. I felt his foot plant itself in my chest, just before at started to fly backwards, hitting a tree. Blood dripping from my mouth, I realized I couldn't let him hit me like that again. I already had enough internal damage from before. _

_Before I could think of a good counterattack, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and it felt as if I were being sucked into them. The next thing I knew was pain… _

**Sasuke**

I was training even harder than usual, even though my mind was in utter chaos. I couldn't believe that I had the chance to kill _him_ and I didn't take it. My mind frantically switched between Crescendo and Itachi, as a plan started to form in the back of my mind. I was certain Crescendo could help me find a way to get to my brother or at least give me information on how strong he had become, but I wasn't sure if she would give me the information I carved freely. The medical ninja who treated her had told us that she had a lot of internal damage, not including all the damage on the outside. I was fairly sure that most of that had come from my brother. "Sasuke," Kakashi said.

I looked over at Kakashi, "Yeah?"

"Were done training for today," he said, his voice bored as usual. I didn't bother to say anything. I could hear Naruto and Sakura making plans to go visit Crescendo. I figured I might as well go with them. I could get the information I needed to complete my planning.

**Crescendo**

I woke up crying. His eyes terrified me. I was thankful that Sasuke didn't have the same red eyes. I wiped my eyes and started thinking about the way I had behaved in front of Sasuke today, to keep my mind off of the nightmare. I should have shown less emotion. I was weak. I couldn't let some blockheaded boy get to me. I knew what would happen if I did.

I heard the door open. A boy with blond hair and wearing an orange jumpsuit walked in, followed by a girl with pink hair and a large forehead. "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!! I'M GOING TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER!!! BELIEVE IT!!!!!" the blond shouted at me.

The girl with pink hair punched him in the head and said, "Naruto don't shout! We're in a hospital."

"Shut up, Losers," my head snapped to the doorway. His voice was more familiar than it should have been. _He_ was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded over his chest, a scowl on his face as he glared at the two people standing near my bed.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back," I said, managing to keep your voice flat and apathetic as I fought against my sudden excitement. _No, no, no, no, no! I won't do this! I refuse to be drawn in by him! _He just shrugged and continued to stand in the doorway.

"So how did you get here?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke brought me here," I said, slightly confused. "Aren't you on his team?"

"Yeah I am, but that's not what I meant. I mean, I mean, how did you—"

Sasuke cut him off as he moved closer to my bed, "I think he means how did you get into this situation, and frankly, I was wondering that myself. You weren't very clear about it this morning." _So this is the reason why he came._

I drew on all my years of hiding my emotions and replied, "I honestly don't know. I told you all I knew this morning." After a few seconds pause, you added for the others benefit, "My clan somehow offended the Akatsuki. I don't know how." I looked at Naruto and the girl with the large forehead, and they stared back with concern and confusion on their faces. Sasuke, however, looked unconvinced. _Shit! He knows I'm hiding something! I hope he doesn't get too curious. I really don't want to discuss it, especially with someone with the personality of a wet fish._ Deep down I knew I was only thinking that to keep myself from hoping, hoping that he would be different, to keep myself from falling for him.

"So when can you leave," asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow," I replied.

"That's good. It's never much fun to stay in the hospital," Naruto said.

"Well we should let Crescendo get some rest. Come on, Naruto, Sakura," Sasuke said, coldly. _He's gotten what he wants, and doesn't want to spend anymore time here, stupid wet fish boy!_

"BYE CRESCENDO!!! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!!!" Naruto yelled in my ear. _Gah!! Does he always shout?_

Sakura waved and walked up to Sasuke, "Maybe we could go get something to eat, Sasuke?" she said in what she obviously thought was a sexy voice. I unsuccessfully hid a laugh and Sasuke glared at me.

"Hell no!" was his tactful reply, which made me laugh even harder.

"We could go get something to eat, Sakura." Naruto put in. He sounded so full of hope that I almost found it difficult to dislike him, almost.

"And why would I want to go with you?" Sakura said so rudely that I wanted to punch her in the face. Then I giggled again, thinking of their twisted love triangle and ways to make it worse. I decided to start out by doubting Sasuke's sexuality. He seemed like someone who would greatly dislike it if it was even slightly hinted that he was gay. Naruto and Sakura walked out the door and after they left I called to Sasuke in a mocking tone, "Why don't we go get something to eat? Or are you afraid that your boyfriend might see?" He glared at me but I just waved and smirked as he shut the door. _This is _way_ better than a soap opera._


End file.
